Lonely no more
by hack the avian
Summary: We all know that there were other SEEDS ships, but what if one had another plantoid-human like Vash and Knives. What if she had grown up alla lone on that ship with nothing but robots for company? What do you think she would do if she found out she wasnt alone? Lets see shall we? (based of the trigun OC Mika the stampede)


**Hack: alright! I recently watched trigun and it was amaze-balls! So my friend made an OC and i made her story! And yes im a total Vash fangirl!**

Trigun

Beebo and i walked through the sandy dry desert, i wasnt feeling well due to a gunshot wound in my shoulder. I had spent about 36 years wandering the desert planet looking for my brothers. Beebo quickly hovered to my side "are you sure i shouldnt heal that wound Mika?" he asks worriedly "you know for a robot you worry a lot like an overprotective mother" i say smiling "ill take that as a no then" Beebo says floating in circles around me "good thing this wasnt a serious wound you wont die from this one" he says "i know that, but your not always going to be around so im trying not to rely on you as much. I could practically hear the little scoff he made, he acted so human for a tiny floating orb! It was kind of funny. I couldnt rely on Beebo anymore though, i had to get stronger just like my brothers so that when i finally found them i wouldnt be some scrawny little girl who always needed to be protected. "Beebo, are you sure that hes this way?" i ask him making sure we were headed in the right direction "of course! Im never wrong about this kind of stuff!" he says scoffing again making me giggle "well youd think we would have caught up to him by now…..Its been how many years since we got off the ship?" I ask looking up at the clear blue sky "about 20 years now MIka" he says floating on ahead "20 years….And i still look like im 17…." i say "well in actuality you look 18 Mika, not only that but tomorrow is your 178th birthday" he says, i can hear the smile in his voice "a birthday huh? We've never really talked about the day of my birth have we?" i ask "no not really but i think its about time we had a party!" he says happily in his little automated voice, i smile at him then look back up at the sky "maybe ill find them tomorrow".

~50 years prior~

i quickly whipped my small black gun out of its holster and threw it up in the air, then catching it "come on! Work!" i yell at it. Then the gun fuses with my arm, it becomes a very messed up looking alien gun like structure that builds off my arm, small bat like and bird like wings sprout off ofit as i aim at one of the androids "Fire!" i shout and a blue ray is sent hurtling towards the robot, it bursts into flames and is resulted to ash in a matter of seconds "looks like your able to control the velocity of the ray" Beebo says flying over to me. Beebo was a small orb like robot who was programmed to be my companion as a child. He could do many things, heal wounds, identify objects and people, he taught me as if i was a child in a classroom. Most of my days were spent in the training room fighting the androids creatd by the humans who had resided on the ship about 40 years ago, they were all gone now of course i was all alone on this dark ship with nothing to was lonely…...Of course i had Beebo but , he's Beebo….I still remember the first time i met Beebo….IT had been a very long time ago and i had been in the recreation room climbing up the one tree in the room, then one of the older humans came in with a small box wrapped in bright blue paper "Mika!" he had shouted looking in every direction. I waited for him to get underneath the tree then hoped down on top of him and grabbed the box "whats this!?" i asked jumping off "there you are!...Thats a birthday present, its your …..How old are you now?" he asks "oh….." i held up one finger "im one now" i say smiling "you sure aged faster than we do dont you?" he asks "yup! Now whats a birthday present?" i asked turning the box back and forth in my ands shaking it occasionaly "uh...Mika dont shake it" he laughed nervously and i stopped "a birthday present is a gift given to someone on the day of their birth" he smiles "ooooh…." i look at the present then back to him "go ahead and open it" he says sitting down on the grass. I had immediately torn into the bright wrapping and there was a small cardboard box, i slowly lifted the flaps of the box back and inside there was a small silver ord with a screen type black plate on one side "is this a ball!?" i ask excitedly about to kick it "n-no! Mika its not a ball" he says walking over to me and running his fingers over the black screen plate on the ball "wake up" he says to it. Suddenly the black screen lights up and a small automated face apears on it, it begins floating and making this noise like "Beebo beebo beebo!" it chirps "Beebo?" i look at it and the small automated face smiles "this is a new friend for you Mika" the older human said "oooh!" i grab the orb and hug it "your new name is Beebo!" i say hopping up and down with it "im Mika!" i say "good morning Mika, and happy birthday" the orb says in a small male sounding voice. I smiled brightly at this and Beebo began to float around "i love it!" i had hugged the older human and ran off with Beebo. That had been a very long time ago and Beebo was still functioning fine! I was glad he was around , he was the only thing that didn't expire due to his not being human. All the others had been killed off by a small disease that had somehow gotten into the ships system, after the last person had died i had stayed in my room and cried in a corner for at least a week, Beebo had attempted to get me up and around but to no avail. He had been able to drag me out of my room and show me the training station, he had said that it may have only seemed like a week but i had been in that room for at least a year and he was now to give me a birthday present. I had remembered when i had gotten Beebo and got very excited. Beebo had floated over to a small cupboard in the training room and used his scanners to bring something over to me, it was cold and felt like metal "what is it?" i had asked "this is called a gun mika" Beebo had said letting me examine it, i slowly held the end with the hole up to my eye and beebo started to freak out "don't do that!" he yelped taking the gun away "Guns are dangerous Mika! Guns can kill you!" he said. I had been shocked at the loud outburst from my robotic companion and automatically felt guilty "im sorry Beebo i won't hold the gun the wrong way again" i said "ok…..Lets try again" he said handing the gun back to me, i took the time to examine it again but more closely, it was primarily black with some silver streaks running down the sides, a silver trigger, and a silver hammer on the butt of the gun. But what really fascinated me were the plant like engravings that had been painted gold on the gun, it looked like vines and leaves with a small tree on one side. "The elder human who ran the ship had made this especially for you Mika" Beebos little face smiled and i automatically felt happy again. Beebo had explained the process of firing the gun to me, i was fascinated with this metal object and was eager to use it. Then the androids that had been kept in the ship skittered into the training room field "l-look at those Beebo!" i shouted pointing "oh no! We must get out of here Mika! Quickly this way!" he shouted floating towards one of the doors "w-why?" i asked "those are battle robots created by the humans who ran the ship, now that the humans arent here to monitor them they have become very dangerous" Beebo says rushing. I had looked from the gun to Beebo then rushed onto the battlefield "lets do this…..Hey over here!" i shouted waving my arms at the robots. They quickly turned their attention to met and skittered closer, they resembled spider like pods. I grabbed the gun which had been loaded with bullets by Beebo "ok you ready little buddy?" i asked the gun, of course it didn't answer but i smiled anyway. I fired twice at the androids "MIKA STOP IT!" Beebo shouted. I stopped and turned back to him "its all good Beebo don't worry! Look!" i said pointing to the androids as 4 of them hit the ground "i got them!" i said hopping up and down. The look on Beebos screen was that of shock "M-Mika…..You only shot twice….How did you take down four of those things let alone one!?" he asked scared. I looked at him, worried now "was that wrong to do?" i asked "no….In fact it was quite amazing….But Mika we must go now!" he said. He floated quickly out of the room and i followed after "that was fun!" i said smiling "no Mika that was dangerous, lets just be grateful that your such a lucky shot" he said floating down the hallway ship. That was the first day i had held a gun, i had loved the rush i got when i was shooting down those robots, so i made it my mission to go to the training room every day. Thats exactly what i did. So here i was my morphed arm charging the ray i was about to fire at the spider like robots, the first day i had morphed my arm was a scary one…...I wouldn't touch the gun for about a year after the first morph and stuck with hand to hand combat (which kind of hurts when you're punching metal robots). But i had gotten over it and embraced the morph, i had learned how to control the ray so it didnt go and destroy everything, only what i aimed at and wanted it i fired away the time i noticed that less and less of the robots were coming out of the ship "B-Beebo whats going on with the robots?" i asked still firing "not sure Mika but ive noticed a decrease in the amount of robots, perhaps they have become smart enough to realize not to come here" he suggests "no not after all these years, they would have figured out sooner" i say "your right, how strange" he says floating over to the opposite end of the field where the small door the robots are coming out of is. I shoot the last few down and no more come out. I walk over to Beebo and the door "Mika we are going to have to go in" he says floating down into the small door, i followed and was tossed onto a steep slide like slope, i closed my eyes and stuck my arms out "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" i shouted as i slid down the slide. Then landed on hard metal floor with a bump or two "o-ouch, that was fun but that landing hurt" i say getting up and looking around. Beebo was floating around scanning everything for danger "i think we are safe….This was were all the robots were held before that door opened and released them" he says, i walk around running my hand along the walls. The room ws dark but there were lines carved in the walls that lit up with all these different colors and the colors seemed to be racing through out the room "what are these?" i asked him looking at the lines "those are electric currents running through the room, it helps the ship function" Beebo says continuing to scan. As i walked around the room i felt a slight bulge in the wall so i pushed on it. It takes all my strength to force open the hidden door dust came flying out and cobwebs were inside the room, i cough multiple times and Beebo comes rushing over and scans the dust "ok it doesnt contain any toxins" he sighs "you must be more careful Mika you never know what youll fi-...Hey are you listening to me!? Mika!?" he shouts but i was already lost in my thoughts as i entered the new room, there was a gigantic computer and a huge window that let us see out into space "w-where are we Beebo?" i ask "this must be the old control room" he says, i walked over to the computer's keyboard and pressed a button. The whole room sprang to life! All the previously darkened computer screens lit up and all the lights turned on "w-wow…" i say looking around and turning in circles "this cant be real" i say "oh but it is Mika, this is very real" beebo says floatin over to the main computer, a small cord pops out of Beebos side and he connects to the main computer "incoming message, URGENT" Beebo says "lets see it" i say seriously. Then a small holographic screen pops out of Beebo, the old human man apears on the screen. He clears his throat "mika, if your hearing this then ive probably passed by now and all the other humans are gone as well, Ive left this message on Beebo just in case something like this should happe-" he coughs violently "i …..I wanted to tell you….You're not alone Mika, there are others like you….But as of right now, they are on Earth…..I suppose you could say they are your brothers, plantoid-humanoids just like you…..Ive programmed Beebo to take you to Earth after you received this message…..I want you to find them Mika…..Find them and-" he coughs some more "your not alone" he says coughing, i see a small amount of blood dribble out the corner of his mouth then the message ends. Beebo regains his conscience "B…..Beebo im….Im not alone…..IM NOT ALONE!" i shout smiling and dancing around "d-do you know what their names are!? Oh it doesn't even matter! Do you have any pictures! I...I!" i continue to jump around excitedly and Beebo sighs "yes i have pictures Mika and i know their names" he says disconnecting from the computer "also i have redirected us towards Earth" Beebo floats back over to me "will you….Will you show me them?" i ask hopefully "of course Mika" he says the small animated face smiling and the holographic screen popping out to show two young men, both were blonde and had blue eyes like me, both were very tall. One had his spiked up hair that reminded me of grass, and the other had an almost military looking cut that reminded me of the old astronauts or a ken doll. I smiled atthe picture "we really…..We look related…"i smile at the pictures "their names are Vash and Knives, ive been programmed with a tracking system so we should be able to find them" Beebo says. I just smile dreamily at the pictures "mika?...Mika are you ok?" he asks worried now, the pictures disapear and i snap out of it "i-im sorry its just…..I cant wait!" i say the happiest ive ever been.

~back to the present~

I stared ahead atthe vast expanse of desert "Beebo…...How much longer till we hit town?" i ask "quite a ways to go Mika" he says floating ahead "urgh! This is so tedious!" i yell in frustration. Then from far away i can hear a car engine revving, i look in the direction of the cars sounds and see a black car "h-hey Beebo…..I think im hallucinating" i say scratching my head "no thats a real car Mika and its coming straight for us" he says. I reach for my gun as the car gets closer and pulls up a few feet away from Beebo and i. I glare at the driver as he gets out, hes a tall raven haired man in a suit type outfit with dark sunglasses on, in his car is a huge cloth covered cross "who are you?" i ask hand on my gun "whoa whoa there!" he says putting his hands up "im not dangerous trust me, i just saw you in the distance and wanted to know if you were okay…...Its not everyday you see a cute little girl walking out in the desert all alone" he says chuckling "hes safe Mika" Beebo whispers and i let go of my gun "thank you for your concern" i smile at him brightly and he looks at me questioningly for a moment "you look…...Like someone i know…...What's your name kid?" he asks "im Mika" i say extending a hand, he shakes it and smiles "the names Nicholas, Nicholas Wolfwood traveling priest" he says "its a pleasure to meet you, i am Beebo" Beebo says floating over and shooing away Nicholas's hand from mine "w-what is that thing?" he asks me leaning in t examine it "as i said i am Beebo, Mikas closest companion and guard" Beebo says a little peeved "alright then….beebo...Say do you guys need a ride?" Nicholas asks "if you don't mind that would be of great help! Thank you Nicholas!" i say smiling "call me wolfwood" he smiles back going back over to his car. I follow and hop into the back of the car, "so what are you doing out in the desert?" Wolfwood asks as he starts the car up and we begin to drive "im looking for…..For my brothers" i say "your brothers huh?...What are they like?" he asks "well…..One has this hair that looks like grass and hes really tall, then theres my other brother who kinda reminds me of a ken doll" i say "well, thats not very informative!" he laughs "i-i know im sorry, ive forgotten their names…...Its been to long" i say looking out at the desert "im sorry Mika i would show you their data again but it was lost when i needed to update my healing software to fix your wounds" Beebo says "i know its ok Beebo" i smile at the little robot "Wounds!? Why would you have wounds!?" Wolfwood asks "well i…..I kind of had to duke it out with the leader of the badlands a few days agon and….I won but...I had some injuries" i smile sheepishly "you went up against the badlands?...By yourself and you won?" he asks in shock "not alone, i had Beebo and Prisma" i say "prisma whos prisma?" he asks confused. I pull out my gun and hold it up for him to see "this is Prisma" i smile at the gun "Ah i see! You named your gun!...I still cant believe that such a small girl could take down the badlands" he laughs "believe what you'd like Wolfwood" i smile and he laughs "i've seen stranger though, one of my friends can take down an entire army with one bullet!" Wolfwood continues to laugh "ok maybe army was an exaggeration but he can do some serious damage". I looked back at the cloth covered cross as Wolfwood rambled on "Beebo scan it please" i whisper to him "of course Mika" Beebo says floating over near the cross and scans it, he took pictures of what was under the cloth and floated back over to me"done" he whispers "thanks ill look at those later" i say turning my attention back to Wolfwood "i see well that sounds very interesting !" i shout over the car

"oh he is somethin alright….Hey look there he is!" he points to a tall cloaked figure in the distance "oh…" i say staring trying to focus my eyes in on him"he told me not to help him get to this city though and that we would meet up for some drinks when he got there so lets just wave" Wolfwood says, as we pass by him Wolfwood shouts "HEY VASH!" and waves, i feel like ive heard that name before! What was it from?, the man looks up shocked but because of our increasing speed the clothed cross falls on me and i miss my chance to see the mystery man "OUCH!" i shout as we drive by. Wolfwood laughs "you were supposed to say hi not ouch!, Oh sorry about that thing" he reaches back and grabs it off of me "t-thanks" i say "don't worry you'll get a chance to say hi once we get into town he won't be that far behind us" Wolfwood says. I can see all the large structures and buildings as we get closer to the city "wooooooow" i say staring at the city in awe "its huge" i say "yup thats Embargo city" wolfwood says. We get closer to the city and make it to the front gates "hey can we come in?!" Wolfwood shouts up at the guard whose controlling the gates. The guard was sleeping but immediately stood up when he was called for "y-yes sir!" he stood up, he looked about my age, brown hair and green eyes. I smiled up at him and he turned bright red. He opens the gate and we drive in "thank you!" i shout and wave up at we are inside the city wolfwood smiles back at me "that was cute" he smirks laughing "w-what are you talking about!?" i ask angrily "you know, that little smile and wave" he says this next in a mocking voice "thank you cutie pie!" and then he blows a kiss upwards towards the sky and bursts out laughing "i….I didnt mean it like that!" i yell angrily. I open the car door and hop out "thanks for all your help Wolfwood but i have to be going now" i say "come on Beebo" i begin to walk away and Beebo follows "hey wait! I didnt mean to make you angry!" he shouts as i walk away "i'll stop teasing you i promise!" he shouts. I dont looks back but wave goodbye "see you later Wolfwood, i might see you around the town or maybe at the bar tonight" i say walking off "Beebo locate the nearest in please" i say "yes Mika!" his small animated face smiles as he enters coordinates and begins tracking. He floats towards a tall brown building and up to the door "here we are Mika"Beebo says. I open the door and walk in to find a bunch of drunk guys at a table singing random words while holding their glasses up. I walk over to the inns front desk, theres an older red haired lady who smiles "welcome what can i do for you?" she asks "id like a room please" i say smiling back "sure thing hon~!" she walks over to a pinboard on thewall and grabs a set of keys then hands them to me "here are your keys your in room 87!" she smiles "thank you so much" i say walking over to the rickety staircase that leads to the upper levels. As i walk up the stairs i see two other grls walk in. One has raven colored hair like and the other is a very tall brunette, they get keys as well and make their way towards the stairs. I walk quickly up the stairs and into my room which was actually kind of spacey, it was plain but nice, a bed, a desk, a closet, a lamp, a nightstand, and a small bathroom. I layed down on the bed for a moment and closed my eyes

~some time later~

I wake up with a jolt and look about the room "B-Beebo?" i call out for him "im here Mika what's wrong?" he floats over "did i fall asleep?" i ask "yes i thought it best to let you sleep" he says. I smile at him then walk over to the small window in the corner, its nightime and the bar across the street is all lt up, i can hear the cheers of the drunkards from my room. "Oh! I was supposed to meet at the bar wasnt i?" i ask paniced "yes but it may not be such a good idea" Beebo says "why? You said he wasn't dangerous" i ask him confused "well…...Mika you're a young girl and that bar is full of huge drunk men" Beebo says "Beebo…...Im a young small girl with the power to destroy entire cities with one fire of a gun…...I think i'm ok" i say looking at him "if you're sure…..Here Mika" he says pulling something out of his secret compartment. I look at it and take it from him "what is it? i ask unfolding the piece of cloth "its a dress, i got it a while back at the other city in case you needed formal wear" he says the small animated face smiling happily "thank you Beebo" i smile back at him, once im done unfolding it i can see its a long purple dress with the left side split open revealing my left leg, the top was almost heart shaped and tied in the back by two strings "p-pretty!" i say looking at it "i thought it would suit you perfectly" he laughs slightly. I run into the bathroom and change quickly, putting my hair up into a ponytail. I walk back out "hows it look?" i ask twirling a little it….It looks very good on you Mika" and i swore when he said that i could see the little animated face blush. i smile at him and walk out of the room, he follows close behind me as we walk down the stairs and out of the inn. Before we walked outside i saw most of the people turn to look at us which made me a little uncomfortable. "P-people are staring Beebo" i say turning back at him "well its only natural that people would stare at something as pretty as you" he says laughing and i get even more uncomfortable. We walk up to the bar door and i slowly open it . Of course the worst possible thing happens, the door makes a loud CREEEEAK noise and everyone goes silent a i walk in with Beebo. Just as Beebo had said there were plenty of huge men with guns in the bar, but there were some women as well. I looked around and found wolfwood at the bar who was staring at me wide eyed, i quickly walk over to him "hey" i say giving a small wave "you clean up nice kid!" he laughs patting me on the back. Slowly the talking resumed in the bar but it never returned to how loud it had been before and all the while i could feel others eyes on me. Wolfwood had an alcoholic drink in hand and was talking happily with the man next to him, the bartender comes up to me "w-would you like somethin to d-drink ma'am?" he asks, i look at him and smile, he turns beet red "um…..S-some tea if you have any" he nods furiously and goes over to the mixing counter and begins to work on my drink.I sit there awkwardly until my tea is placed in front of me "thank you" i say smiling and the bartender nods again and smiles back shyly. Wolfwood turns his attention to me "so how did the city treat you?" he asks "well in truth i fell asleep and ive only just woken up" i say sipping the tea lightly "really? wow your a nightowl!" he laughs "anyway my buddy from the desert should be getting here anytime now" he says smiling "i-i see" i smile back. I was all for meeting new people but the staring in the bar continued to increase, i stand up shakily "i'm going to go outside Wolfwood" i say quickly walking out the door. Beebo followed "are you ok Mika?" h asks "no, i can't stay in there anymore, to many people…." i answer slumping against the bar wall and closing my eyes, happy to be out of there. Im jolted up by the bar door slamming open and tis huge man with a silver gun at his side walks shakily out of the bar and falls onto the ground "a-are you ok sir?" i ask getting up to go help him. He stands up on his own and looks at me, his eyes are hazy from being drunk "hey there pretty lady!" he hiccups out in between words "why dont we go have 'nother drink?" he asks coming towards me "u-uh, no thank you sir" i say stepping away. BUt he gets even closer until im pinned against the bar wall "come on im not that bad" he says in my face, his breath reaks of alchohol, i run under his arm and out into the street "s-stop! Leave Mika alone!" Beebo shouts, the man turns to Beebo and smashes him into the ground "B-Beebo!" i shout. I try to run to him buut the drunk man grabs my arm "come 'ere!" he says. "No STOP IT!" I shout and close my eyes preparing for the worst as the man begins to pull me to him. All of a sudden the pressure on my arm is gone and i can only feel something soft. I open my eyes and look up only to meet eyes with a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses, it was like the whole world had stopped and all i could do is stand there in the arms of this stranger, my heart began to pound furiously, was it because of all the excitement or…? This man had somehow gotten the drunkard to let go even though the man looked to be about 3 times the weight of my savior, he smiled down at me "are you ok?" he asks. i didn't know what to say so i just stood there mouth open and wide eyed, i probably looked like a dying fish. He only smiled and chuckled a little, he let go of me and turned to the drunk man who was looking around confused "Hey give 'er back blondie!" the drunk shouts "sorry brother but no can do, shes mine. Aint that right?" he asks turning to wink at me "i-i…" i turn bright red and just stand there dumbfounded. The drunk man turns an ugly shade of purple almost and pulls out a gun "theres no need for that" the tall blonde man said "no there ain't, if you just hand her over!" the drunk shouts aiming the gun, he continues shouting jumbled words and curses "look, she doesn't want to go with you ok? Lets just leave her be" the blonde man says smiling still "sorry buddy that aint good enough, now im just pissed off so im gonna shoot ya and the little bit-" the drunk is cut off by the slamming of the gigantic clothed cross into the back of his head, he falls over unconscious "w-wolfwood!" i yelp rushing over to him and the fallen drunk man. "hey kid! you got yourself quite the catch!" he laughs "don't be an idiot" i say punching him "ouch kid!" he laughs then turns his attention to the blonde man "hey Vash!" wolfwood smiles and waves as the man walks over to us and smiles "this is Vash!" wolfwood says "hello, im Mika thanks for everything!" i say smiling at him, he smiles back "its nice to meet you, im glad i was able to help before anyone got hurt" he says "well except that guy" Wolfwood chuckles pointing at the fallen man, then i remembered "B-Beebo!" i shouted rushing over to my little friend who slowly turns back on when i pick him up "i-im ok Mika just a little data lost!" the small face smiles on the screen, i feel hot stinging tears filling my eyes "im so sorry Beebo" i say hugging the small orb that was my companion "its ok Mika watch! Im all good!" he floats around and i sigh standing up, i turn back to wolfwood and Vash, Vash looked at Beebo in awe "whats this?" he asks "i am Beebo! Mikas traveling companion!" Beebo says happily, he floats over to Vash and scans him "hes ok Mika!" Beebo shouts "i could tell already Beebo, now please tell me what data you lost" i say, he floats back over to me "ive lost the tracking data, i can no longer pinpoint your brothers, i'm so sorry Mika" he says the face on the screen frowning. My world stopped my heart dropped, and my stomach flopped all at the same time. I clenched my fist and looked down, this couldn't be happening without the data i would never find them! "hey kiddo, you ok?" Wolfwood asks, i realize i'm crying a little and quickly wipe the tears away. I lift my head up and give the biggest smile ive ever given "yes, im fine!" i smile "im gonna…..Go now" i say still smiling, i start to walk but as soon as i get past Wolfwood i run back to the inn in an effort to hide the now freely flowing tears that were streaking down my face.

Wolfwood:

that had been a huge smile she had given us but….Even i could tell it was completely empty and full of sadness. I look at Vash and sigh "poor kid shes got it rough", he looks at me seriously "will you tell me why shes upset?" he asked "yeah lets go have a drink and ill tell you" i say walking back to the bar.

Mika:

after changing back into my old clothes which consist of a small t-shirt and jeans i layed on the inn bed the whole night just staring up at the ceiling, i didn't know what i was supposed to do now. My whole life had been training and searching, but now…"Maybe ill just go back to the ship" i say to myself getting up and looking around the room "i haven't been there in over 40 years but its still home" i sigh and open the door, Beebo comes flying towards me "Mika you locked me out i thought something bad had happened!" he says. I ignored him and walked down the stairs, I walked up to the desk and dropped the keys off. As i walked out the door i saw a wanted poster "wanted dead or alive, Vash the Stampede" it read. I saw the picture on the poster…...It looked exactly like friend! Everything began to click together and then i remembered…...I remembered everything. I bolted towards the bar and slammed open the door, everyone in the bar turned to look at me, but this time i didn't care. I ran as fast as i could up to Vash and practically tackled him "i...I found you!" i whispered out of breath because i had run so fast. The stinging of hot tears returned to my eyes and i slid my hands around him giving him a hug. "i…...I found you...I can't believe it...I finally…." i start to sniffle then burst out bawling "i-i was a-alone for s-so long on t-that ship y-you have no idea h-how lonely…..T-then i found out a-about you and and i….." i tryed to talk in between sobs to no avail i continued sobbing heavily. But when i felt his arms slowly hug me back it got worse and i couldn't even talk "i know Mika, Wolfwood told me everything and…..We figured it out…..Don't worry your not alone anymore" he said softly. I was too happy, i had found one of my brothers, it was a dream come true but if only…..if only i had known…..That the dream was about to end.


End file.
